Forever and For Always
by NeroAnne
Summary: "I'm keeping you forever and for always." The ONE time I will EVER make Jeff top a certain blonde Canadian, and that's why it's so short.


_Title: Forever and For Always_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following people. Do I wish? Oh yeah. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "I'm keeping you forever and for always." The ONE time I will EVER make Jeff top a certain blonde Canadian, and that's why it's so short. ^_^_

_Song by: Shania Twain_

_{F.A.F.A.}_

A love like they had was a love that would always be questioned.

Matt and Randy both laughed in his face when he told them how he had fallen for the gorgeous blonde. They'd laughed until Matt fell out of his chair and Randy choked on his food.

Jeff didn't find it very funny.

"No, seriously," Randy said in between gulps of his drink, "Why?"

"Why what?" Jeff responded calmly, watching Matt pull himself onto his chair. He glared at his older brother, taking note of the redness in the darker Hardy's cheeks.

"Why fall in love with someone like _that_? Cold, calculating, backstabbing-"

"Shut up." Jeff snapped, emerald eyes blazing, "You know very well how we all act on air. We act differently once the cameras are off. You just never bothered to get close."

"I _was_ close," Randy said softly, "but then Chris-"

"Fuck him." Jeff growled, "You know what he did! Are you saying what he did deserves to go unpunished?"

Randy paused, remembering what had happened several months ago.

The blonde had stepped into Randy's locker room without even knowing, a title belt falling onto the ground. Blonde hair covered a heart-broken face, tears of misery sliding down beautifully tanned cheeks. The tears continued to fall, until they bypassed full lips and a long, graceful neck.

Randy had been stunned, but he didn't shove the blonde out. Instead, he comforted the blonde.

"Chris and Jay," the blonde began, eyes turned a dark brown with tears, "Together! I saw! He said he loved me…and he sleeps with one of my best friends!" the blonde broke down, trying to hide away the face that was so ashamed and so hurt.

Randy comforted his former friend as best he could before the blonde merely got up and walked out, shoes thudding against the floor. The title belt lay forgotten on the floor…

Randy sighed, glancing over at Matt.

The older Hardy was now staring at his baby brother with soft eyes.

"…Well, if you really want to go for it…then go for it, Jeffro," Matt said softly. "I won't stop you…but you know I don't like-"

"I know, I know," Jeff said, annoyed. "Don't worry about it, leave all that to me. Soon enough, you'll _all_ be friends again."

Randy and Matt turned to look at each other again once Jeff got up and left the catering table.

"…Think he's gonna get hurt?" Randy asked softly, "I mean…we _are_ actors, maybe…"

"Yeah. I guess Jeff would know whether that Canadian was really a heartless person. If anyone can read people like that…it's him."

"I hope it goes well…for the both of them." Randy said quietly. "…We used to be close."

"I know. So did we," Matt replied, remembering the moments he'd shared the cocky but funny Canadian.

"Maybe it's a good thing."

"Let's hope," Matt replied, taking a swig of his coffee.

_**{F.A.F.A.}**_

"They hate me, don't they?"

"They don't hate you; darling...they just hate your character." Jeff moved his fingers through the blonde locks, smiling lovingly down at lovely Canadian, who smiled back.

"As long as you don't hate me…I don't care." And that was all that was said as plush lips were pressed against his mouth.

The soft, soothing voice of Shania Twain was playing in the background. The song one of many that the blonde would sing.

"We're both Canadian," Jeff's love once said, "It fits."

_In your arms,_

_I can still feel the way you want me_

_When you hold me…_

Jeff arms tightened around a beautiful waist, pulling his lover closer and moving his tongue over petal soft lips. He let out a groan of pleasure as that soft mouth opened, before driving his tongue into that sweet mouth, making sure to taste every inch of the blonde heels mouth.

Long fingers slid underneath the hem of his tank top and Jeff sat up momentarily to tug it off. He could feel those silky fingers caress his muscles and he smiled as the blonde below him sucked in a deep breath.

_I can still hear the words_

_You whispered when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever_

_In your arms…_

In mere moments, both were undressed, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Blonde hair from both parties ruffled and sweat-matted, lips bruised with loving caresses, white lines drawn down Jeff's back from short nails and suck marks decorating a pretty neck.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" Jeff whispered in between kisses. He was slightly stunned as he was shoved off and onto his back, his emerald eyes falling shut as a hot mouth wrapped around his aching erection, "Shit…"

Full lips stretched at the base and lowered until they could go no further. Jeff's fingers wrapped in blonde hair as that wet mouth moved up and down on him, taking him in deep and then pulling off slowly, cool air washing through his cock.

_And there ain't no way-  
I'm letting you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day..._

"Baby, enough," Jeff whispered, feeling his eyes shut in pleasure as that hot little throat swallowed around him. He sat up, pulling the older blonde onto his lap. He moved his fingers to his mouth but stopped as a hand closed over his.

"No," his Canadian whispered, smiling wickedly, "Just fuck me."

Jeff swallowed, feeling his cock jump at the words. Nodding wordlessly, he picked up the older blonde and thrust up inside that tight heat. He let his eyes fall shut as a loud moan left the older blonde's throat.

He let out a grunt himself, finding the tight heat wonderful enough to make him delirious. He sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth as hips were pushed down onto him, the older blond riding him hard.

His hands move to cup a gorgeous ass, pulling harder to get the right rhythm. Once it was found, there was no stopping and no playing. It wasn't even a fuck anymore…

From the look in those lovely brown eyes, it was nothing but love.

And Jeff knew it was love because it was reflected in those eyes….just like it was reflected in his.

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face—always_

"Jeff," the older wrestler whispered, hands locking tight around the Hardy's shoulders, "I'm close…"

"So am I," Jeff whispered, picking up his pace. They both groaned at the effort, the sounds of skin slapping against skin getting louder and driving them a little more on the _edge_.

"Oh, God!"

Jeff groaned lowly as tight muscles clamped down on him, milking him for what he had. He came hard, his seed filling the Canadian's womb.

He fell back, feeling the soft body follow. He sighed, his hands stoking a silky, smooth back.

"I love you, Jeff Hardy."

_I'm keeping you forever and for always…_

"I love you too, Trish Stratus."

_I'm in your arms._

_**{F.A.F.A.}**_

_I'm sure at least a couple of you figured that out. XD._

_Oh come ON. It's ME. __**NERO**__ANNE_

_KASSY._

_The ONLY person I would EVER bottom to Jeff…is Trish. XP._

_Sam: I never said it would be a guy! XDD! I love you, babe. 3_

_Sorry to those who thought it was Edge. XD._


End file.
